warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutagney
Brutagney is a sovereign state. The land is a vast kingdom ruled by the reigning monarch. History Main Article: Timeline. The region of Brutagney was home to sixteen Ancient Noble Houses which began a destructive struggle for power. The conflict that would come to be known as the Great Power Struggle resulted in the deaths of thousands, the elimination of the Ancient Noble House of Jarving, and the slaying of the Great Spirit, Ciliano. The wizard responsible for the death of Ciliano, Xarmrax, split his power over the elements to six of the purest knights in the kingdom, allowing them and their successors to act as a safeguard against further conflicts of such a scale as the Great Power Struggle. Brutagney was certainly not without further conflicts. Examples include the Battle of Cerville. The last such conflict that required the calling of the Warriors of the Dragon occurred around 6500 FGPS. The lengthy period of peace that followed caused the six Warriors to scatter across the kingdom. In 8000, the period of peace ended when Lord Bosworth Frastria, the heir to the throne, gathered an army of loyalists among the King's Guard and attacked Zilore Castle, supposedly unprovoked (it was later uncovered that the attack was the first in a series of attacks against any potential opposition against him when he attempted to usurp the throne from King Bendrick). Geography Brutagney is the northernmost nation on its continent. To the south, the kingdom shares a border with the Dravodect Kingdom. On the western and northern sides, it is surrounded by the Zaffre Ocean, while it is surrounded by the Lavender Ocean on the east. The Indigo River flows through the kingdom. Toward the northwest, the Cerulean Lake lies within the heart of the Chartreuse Forest. North of the Chartreuse Forest, but south of the Zaffre Ocean lies the bitter White Plains. An island lies off the northwestern coast, leading to the island housing the Smokestack Military Academy. The Bronze Wastelands lay in the southeast corner of the kingdom. Notable settlements within Brutagney include Scotire City (the capital), Cerville, Greenfield City, Roughedge City, and Sandstorm City. The exact size of the entire kingdom is currently unknown. From the western coast at Zilore Castle to the its capital at Scotire City, it can be calculated that the approximate distance is between 1080 and 1440 miles (assuming that the average person can hike a quarter mile in the span of five minutes and accounting for eight to twelve hours of rest in a single day) Using the same formula, the eastern side of the kingdom would appear to be between 2376 and 3168 miles north and south between the Great Temple of Xarmrax and the Bronze Wastelands. On the west a trip between Zilore Castle and Petrolin Castle is between 3276 and 4368 miles. The exact distance between Scotire City and the Lavender Ocean is currently unknown. Government Brutagney's form of government is in the form of a monarchy. The Executive Branch The executive powers of the reigning king or queen are great, having nigh-total control over the military as the ultimate authority figure. From a political standpoint, the executive power is not absolute. Presumably, the king/queen's Royal Court serves the purpose of keeping the monarchy in check. Interference from the highly influential Noble Houses is hinted to have a role in determining how much authority the Royal Family can muster. The Royal Palace is located on the outskirts of Scotire City. The Legislative Branch It is not entirely clear how laws are made in the kingdom. The Royal Court may possibly play a role in the law-making process, or the reigning monarch maintains legislative control in the kingdom. The Judiciary Branch It is not entirely clear how laws and law-breaking is judged in the kingdom. It is most likely the Royal Court handles judiciary power in Brutagney. Military Main Article: King's Guard. The King's Guard, generally a larger and significantly more organized version of a Noble House's Knight Guard, is the defensive services maintained by Brutagney. Category:Locations Category:Countries